Hunger Games A-Z
by Joy Katie
Summary: So I have decided to try my hand at another HG ffn. This is a series of (mostly) short oneshots, with a word/phrase prompt for each letter. They will range from canon to AU, from before the first games, to after Mockingjay. They will be mostly Everlark, with random chapters about, or in the view of other characters. Enjoy! Rated T to be safe.
1. Arena

**A for Arena**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I hold no claim to anything Hunger Games, the characters, places, basically anything you recognise. I'm just twisting it for my own amusement, and for some release from the torture that is a university law degree.**

**A/N: Possible spoilers for Mockingjay Part 2 if you have not read the book! This one is kinda AU as it deviates from the ending of the book. I started writing this after watching the Mockingjay movie for the second time, I absolutely love it, think it's the best one yet. Words in italics are taken from the book, missing sentences I didn't think relevant.  
I rushed the end of this chapter, in my hurry to get it posted. I know it is slightly confusing. Each chapter is meant as a one-shot but I may continue some from other word prompts.**

**Letter: A**

**Word/Phrase: Arena**

**Timeline: During Mockingjay, after the remaining victors have decided on holding one more Hunger Games to include the children of the Capitol. Katniss does not shoot Coin, and they remain in the Capitol for the final games.**

* * *

KPOV

"_We hold another Hunger Games using Capitol children" says Coin._

"_I vote yes... for Prim."_

"_Excellent. That carries the vote" says Coin._

A sharp jab in my side makes me scowl to the left of me. Haymitch looked smug as he turned back in his seat, the pen he had just poked me with, drawing lazy doodles on the page in front of him.

There were eight of us sat around the table, four of us willingly, to an extent; three were there under duress, and Coin, not allowing any of us to leave until we make some headway. We were instructed to begin thinking up ideas for the new arena. We were apparently in charge of making this Hunger Games, the biggest, and the last one ever. The 76th Hunger Games, to end the conflict in Panem.

Deep down, I knew this was a bad idea. But Like Johanna said, _"It seems fair. Snow even has a granddaughter" _I was doing this for Prim, to get my final revenge on the man who had ruined my life. For my father, Prim, Finnick. For little Rue. For everyone that died at the hands of the poisonous snake.

Enobaria was by far the victor most willing for this to go ahead, which concerned me slightly, seeing as she was from District 2, the district that always had the closest relationship with the Capitol. Johanna seemed enthusiastic enough to be helping design the arena, but Haymitch wasn't impressed. He had watched 46 tributes die on his watch; he did not want to be responsible for the deaths of more children.

Annie, Beetee and Peeta were angry. It was directed mainly at Coin, and me. It was down to us that this was happening, or so it seemed.

I looked back down at my paper. Written on it were little, random words, jotted down as they came to mind. I could feel Peeta's eyes boring into the top of my head, and dared a quick glance at him, without visibly looking at him.

I could tell he was mad at me but I felt like I had to make him understand why this was so important. Why I needed to do this. We all needed to see Snow suffer. I felt the blood fill my mouth as I bit the already sore inside of my cheek. The taste repulsed me, reminding me of the smell of blood on Snow's breath. I felt my imploring stare harden. Why was I so bothered about how Peeta felt? Snow deserved this. Nothing neither he, nor anyone could say would make me change my mind.

I looked over at Haymitch's pad, seeing his doodles had changed. He was drawing a map of Panem, the shape and sizes of the districts surprisingly accurate, considering how drunk he was. He had even written each districts trade, with a smaller doodle for each district.

Wait.

An idea.

Some way the final Hunger Games could happen. With no deaths caused.

I looked up and at each of the other seven people around the table. I could see not much of consequence on most of the pads, but now, the ideas were flowing, so fast I could not write them all down fast enough. I began scribbling; the sudden frantic noise of pen on paper made the rest of the room look up, each trying to read my notes.

I kept writing for minutes. I had pages and pages of notes but I was beginning to tire. Planning a way for children to fight to the death, children who had no idea what real life was like outside of the Capitol was taxing. As I slowed, Haymitch pulled the pad from under my hands and I dropped my head to the cool table. I felt his hand move to touch mine as he read my ideas, and I released a breath. I'd have one ally.

"Wow Katniss... who ever thought you, the girl on fire... would be capable of such... compassion." Haymitch almost sneered.

I raised my head to scowl at him and he laughed, eyeing each of the people around the table.

"Our Mockingjay has thought of it all. The arena, the challenges, the reaping process..." He looked over at me, and kept eye contact at his next sentence.

"A way to make the capitol suffer without killing their children."

I heard a collective gasp from half the victors, and a rather audible groan from Enobaria. I felt the flush of my cheeks as I sat up, trying to avoid looking at anyone who would argue. My eyes settled on Johanna. She looked... relieved.

I raised my brow in confusion and she shook her head minutely. I nodded, in understanding. We were not best friends. But we had a mutual understanding. A mutual hatred of the Capitol government, and a connection in the games that would never be broken.

I had forgotten Coin was even in the room until she spoke up.

"Excuse me... Soldier Everdeen. This was not the deal. We voted. We used democracy, unlike the Capitol, and we agreed. One more Hunger Games. All but one of at least 24 Capitol children would fight to the death. The districts of Panem have suffered. For years. Decades. And this is payback. Justice. With these Games, we would end Panem's hunger for justice."

"With all due respect Madam President..." My eyes widened as I heard Annie speak. She had not said much since she learned of Finnick's death. I turned to her, waiting for her to continue. "You have been in charge of District 13 for however long. You have not seen what the Hunger Games do to families of the reaped children. Of the fallen tributes. We have suffered through this for 75 years. Yes, I agree, letting these children fight to the death, would cause the families of the tributes to suffer such heartache. But what did these foolish Capitol people do? They were brainwashed into supporting the games, they were raised on it from birth. They are guilty of nothing but naivety, idiocy and foolishness. Miss Everdeen's idea... it seems plausible. We would let them know the fear that we face every year. But we do not sink to Snow's level. To the governments level. We do not kill them."

A loud clap to my left broke my gaze from Annie's. I could not stop my smile. Haymitch was grinning, clapping slowly, sarcastically, but it worked. Everyone but Coin and Enobaria smiled. Then laughed. Soon there was chatter, with questions aimed at Haymitch and I, asking for more details about my idea.

I blushed as Peeta smiled at me, then berated myself for allowing myself to look weak in front of him, the boy who a few months ago had tried to kill me. Had smiled a more sinister way as he had watched the life leave my eyes.

Haymitch cleared his throat and almost immediately, everyone was silent, apart from Beetee congratulating Annie for speaking up, offering his condolences for Finnick. As they turned their eyes to him, he looked to me, everyone following his lead.

"So here's the plan... We build the arena with 12 parts. With each section, a different district is represented. One section will be water; another will be mines, caves, tunnels. Each section will represent the trade from each district. There is not one cornucopia, instead in each section, will be the tools needed to survive. They must fight. Each other. Hunger. Face the traumas we do on a daily basis. They must learn the skills of each district. This will be the key to their survival. These children are not used to labour. Are not used to fighting to survive. They have always had enough to eat, have never had to work a day in their short lives. This becomes, not a fight to the death, instead, a survival of the fittest." I turned to Beetee, who seemed enthralled in what I was saying.

"Beetee, you said, in District 13, you were creating an instrument which, when inserted like a tracker, could be used to measure health. Heart rate, body temperature, blood toxicity etcetera is transmitted electronically to computers?" He nodded, and motioned for me to carry on, not needing to explain his invention, as I had pretty much covered everything.

"Each tribute gets this tracker. And we keep close monitoring of each tributes health. If it looks like they are about to expire from dehydration, from poisoning, from anything which would prevent them from surviving in the games, they are removed, via hovercraft, as the rest of the tributes hear a cannon. They are not dead. Whichever district the Capitol children seem to thrive in, they are moved to." I pause. I know I am rambling, but the words just keep tumbling out of my mouth, like they did words on the page. I take a deep breath, notice Haymitch's proud smile, and continue.

"These children, these tributes, they are removed from their families. They face one jot of the suffering us in the districts have been forced to face over the years. But we do not kill them. We allow them to survive, to thrive even, in a district where they may live in hardship. But they are alive. And at the end, the fittest, the one remaining tribute, the lone victor, is allowed to go back to the Capitol. Go back to his family. And live their life as normal."

Suddenly I was exhausted. This was too much. I was not cut out for this. I need my morphling supply. My father's hunting jacket which always bought me comfort. The old Peeta. Instead, all I had was a room full of tired victors, and Coin, who seemed dazed by what I had just said. But then Peeta began to clap. And suddenly the room was loud with claps and cheers.

Haymitch stood. He looked more sober now, than I had ever seen him.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give to you... the Survival Games!"

* * *

**So this is the first one shot of my new idea. It was rushed. I am sorry. Updates will be really slow, I tried to get this out as I had a rare day off university today, but with exams coming up, I will not have the chance to write much. Stick with me. Reviews really help!**

**I hope you enjoy. **

**ClaireJKP.**


	2. Boy with the Bread

**B for Boy with the Bread**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I hold no claim to anything Hunger Games, the characters, places, basically anything you recognise. I'm just twisting it for my own amusement, and for some release from the torture that is a university law degree.**

**A/N: Possible spoilers for Mockingjay Part 2 if you have not read the book! This one is kinda AU as it deviates from the book. Words in italics are taken from the book, missing sentences I didn't think relevant. **

**A/N: This one is pretty bad, and I dragged it on even though I knew how bad it was. I had a few ideas for B but they all sucked, and I just figured that once I got B out I could focus on other chapters. I would suggest just skipping this chapter and moving on to C.**

**Letter: B**

**Word/Phrase: Boy with the Bread**

**Timeline: During Mockingjay, where Peeta has been rescued from the Capitol, and has been hijacked.**

* * *

KPOV 

They wouldn't let me see Peeta. Not for weeks after he tried to kill me.

And no one was allowed to say anything to him which might trigger a memory of me. They had worked out what was wrong with him. Hijacking.

Snow had taken his memories of me, of us, and had twisted them, made him think that I was the evil one. I couldn't understand it at first. How they managed to manipulate memories, feelings, even those as strong as love. Dr Aurelius had the best team of doctors from District 13 working with him, trying to get him to remember his old life, to bring back his true memories.

The memories of Peeta confessing his love for me in front of the whole country no longer existed for him, everything about me had changed in his mind. Even if it had been an act on my part.

Had.

I knew it as soon as Finnick had pointed it out. My reaction to Peeta hitting the force field during the Quarter Quell had seemed natural at the time. The all-consuming terror that I had felt when he stopped breathing wasn't faked. I didn't have to pretend for Snow. As I waited for Finnick to try and save his life, I felt my heart rip into pieces, a feeling I hadn't felt since my father died. I figured it was just the adrenaline, the situation, the fact that we were allies, and were supposed to be star crossed lovers.

It was only after Finnick explained to me, in District 13, while we were waiting for Boggs and Gale to bring back Peeta and Annie. That wasn't friendship. That was love. Peeta had saved my life, and he continued to do so every day. Though he was currently locked in a room, tied down to a bed, he was still saving me. Because Gale was right. I couldn't survive without him.

My boy with the bread.

**A – Z**

As part of his therapy, Peeta was allowed in the kitchens, baking cookies and cakes and bread. They were making allowances for him, as they knew how important his health was to the cause. They were bringing in extra ingredients, keeping him under strict observation. Peeta was allowed to bake cookies and cupcakes for the children in the district, and for the patients in the hospital, as part of his therapy. Haymitch reported it made him feel useful, that he was getting better the more baking he was doing. I wasn't convinced.

Boggs said his therapy was going well. He had figured out a way to decide what was real and not real. That was probably down to the new experimental therapy Dr Aurelius had come up with, trying to reverse the hijacking with a substance similar to morphling.

It had worked, after numerous attempts. He was able to think of school without going psychotic. He was reliving real memories of music class, while still being unable to differentiate between real and not real for memories after the age of 12, when his infatuation with Katniss really began. The mention of the games would get him thrashing off the bed, and that's when he would get the wild look in his eye, and his fists would remain clenched, his own fingernails breaking the skin of his palms, until he was injected with a sleeping aid.

Cressida had filmed it for me, so I could see how bad it really was. It scared me more than when I saw him on the Capitol propos, when I saw how the Capitol was killing him. It killed me.

**A - Z**

Almost three months after Peeta had been rescued, two weeks after Annie and Finnicks wedding, I was summoned to Command. Coin told me Peeta was to be discharged from the hospital. He was still to be observed on a 24 hour basis, but he would be allowed around District 13, around the citizens. He was no longer considered 'mentally disordered and dangerous', he could almost function normally, and even didn't react when he heard my name.

I was told to stay away from him, to not antagonise him, to let him get on with his life. Let him learn how to be a functioning member of society again.

So I did. I ignored him. I hunted with Gale, and trained in my soldier duties. I tied knots with Finnick, and let Prim practice sticking my arm, till she got it perfect every time. I ran. And ran. Further every day. I worked with Coin and Plutarch every day, planning, researching the Capitol. I was getting ready to join the Rebels in the Capitol, ready to bring down Snow.

**A - Z**

I had been so busy just trying to exist in District 13, I hadn't noticed the changes in everyone, now the victors had been rescued. Annie and Finnick were deliriously happy. Prim told me one evening that Annie was expecting, and it came as a big surprise. Haymitch was almost sober. Effie had somehow become a style icon in 13, and was teaching a small group of girls how to 'make do and mend', fashionably.

The night Prim told me about Annie, we were curled up on our bunk, watching Buttercup chase the torchlight. A fly. A leaf that had flown in from our small window. The door opened and our mother walked in, carrying a tray, covered in a cloth, a wonderful smell filling up the room. I jumped from the bunk, taking off the cloth, seeing a cheese topped roll. A small card on the tray, written in Peeta's shaky script was a surprise, made me smile. 'To Prim, and the Everdeen's, Enjoy.'.

I didn't think much of it at first. Every day, someone would knock on the door with a new roll, fresh and still warm. Peeta, if this was really him, had obviously pulled some strings to allow this to happen. Most days, the three of us would sit together, sharing the bread, discussing our lives. Prim would tell me stories of Peeta, stories I had to pretend not to listen to. Mother would tell us stories of the hospital, and I would share stories of training. We were finally rebuilding our relationship as a family. We were closer than we had been since my father's death, and it was down to Peeta. He was saving me once again

On the eleventh day, at the same time as usual, there was a knock on the door. Prim and mother were working late in the hospital, so it was just me on one bunk, Buttercup on the other. When I called them to come in, and the door remained shut, I got up and opened it.

For the first time since he had tried to kill me, I was face to face with Peeta. This time he was holding two rolls, not one. And he wasn't handcuffed, though there were three guards watching him, watching us. He took a step forward, handing me the tray and I smiled. The smile I got back from him was breath taking. He was looking so much better and just seeing him caused a surge of relief to rush through me.

He opened his mouth, gesturing to the rolls I was still holding.

"I don't know if you counted them Katniss... But I had to do something to show you I wasn't crazy. There have been twelve rolls, one for each year I've known and loved you."

I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. All I did know is that he was back. He was better. The boy I loved.

My boy with the bread.

* * *

**Please R&amp;R!**


	3. Capitol

**Disclaimer: As usual, I hold no claim to anything Hunger Games, the characters, places, basically anything you recognise. I'm just twisting it for my own amusement, and for some release from the torture that is a university law degree.**

**A/N: It was hard to come up with an idea for this one. And it took me like two hours trying to come up with an AU plot line. If I'm honest, there are only a few chapters in this A-Z that I have any plan for. There are probably a lot of mistakes in this and it is very rushed at the end. After a certain point I just had no idea where it was going, so I just had to figure out how to end it.**

**Letter: C**

**Word/Phrase: Capitol**

**Timeline: AU.**

* * *

Peeta squeezed Katniss's hand as the plane hit some turbulence. He hated flying, and had not had much experience on a plane. Even though Katniss had booked tickets for them to fly first class, to make it the smoothest flight possible for him, he had still spent the best part of the three hour flight with his eyes squeezed shut and a death grip on his fiancées hand.

They were on their way to 'The International Capitol Awards' where Katniss was receiving an award for her newest book. It was the most prestigious award she had received in her career and though Katniss had told Peeta she would not go if he would not, he knew it was too good for her to pass up. He had promised to put his fears aside to join his fiancée in the Capitol. As much as Katniss didn't want Peeta to feel obliged to join her – she knew his feelings about the place – she simply couldn't accept the award without him by her side.

Peeta had grown up in the Capitol, his father was a nephew of President Snow, and his mother worked in a small bakery. After his father left his mother when she was pregnant, he had been raised almost in poverty. That was, until he was seven, when his mother committed suicide, and Peeta ended up in care. To say that the workers in the care home had been abusive would be an understatement, and he was moved around to five different homes and three foster families before he aged out of the system at seventeen.

The Capitol had failed him, and now, twenty years after his mother's death, and ten years after leaving the Capitol, he was returning.

**A - Z**

Katniss remembered back to the evening she had told him about the award. They had been together three years, engaged for eighteen months, and though she knew bits about Peeta's childhood, she didn't know a great deal. Whenever she asked, he always deflected the question and they ended up talking about something else.

He had just returned home after a long day, from his job as a social worker, and she had cooked him dinner. Earlier that day, she had received a call from her publicist who told her she had won an award for her latest book 'Dystopia'. The only thing she really remembered when she put the phone down was where the awards were being held. The Capitol.

Peeta had poured them each a glass of juice when they sat down – neither of them drank alcohol – and they began eating. Peeta could tell from Katniss's face there was something she wanted to say, and she was holding back from saying it. He noticed she kept throwing guilty glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking, and it made him worry a little.

He tried to initiate a conversation, but Katniss just shrugged or made a non-committal noise. This wasn't like her. He picked up a pea from his plate, flicking it at her. She registered the movement for a moment as it passed her and dropped off the table, but looked back at her plate without saying anything.

This time he picked up a handful and flung them at her, smirking as one landed in her glass of juice, he watched as one fell down the front of her shirt. She looked up at him, with an expression of shock and surprise and he grinned. The look on her face made his smile drop slightly, but only for a second.

"What's up face-ache? You look like someone died." She shot her signature scowl at him but it was half-hearted.

"I got a call from my publicist today." Peeta frowned, motioning for her to continue, but she was back to staring at her plate, piling her peas up on the mashed potato mountain she had made.

"Is something wrong? Is there a problem with your book?" he pressed, but got no answer. He stood from his seat, striding towards her, pulling her seat away from the table.

"Katniss Everdeen, talk to me right now. Or do I need call Prim?" Her eyes rose to meet his and widened slightly as she shook her head. Prim was her sister, and though she four years younger than her, she was the only person – apart from him – whom she trusted one hundred percent and would listen to. She turned in her seat, looking up at Peeta.

"You can't hate me, okay?" He didn't say anything, only raised his eyebrow and waited for her to continue. "I won an award..." This time Peeta scoffed, not understanding how that could make him hate her. He took her hand, pulling her up to standing position and pulled her closer by her hips, ready to tickle it out of her, one of the two methods that was known to make her spill her secrets.

She noticed what he was doing and a hint of a smile crossed her face. "I won. An 'International Capitol Award' for literature. But I have to go to the awards ceremony to collect it, but the awards ceremony is in..." She clamped her mouth shut, determined not to say any more, but Peeta understood.

"The Capitol."

That night, Peeta tried to convince Katniss that he was not mad at her, that he was happy for her, and he wanted her to go to the Capitol to collect the award. She didn't want to go without him, but didn't want him to feel he had to go.

**A – Z**

Her worrying had been useless anyway. The next day, when Katniss had a meeting with her editors, he called up her publicist, Cinna, getting all the details of the ceremony and booked both plane tickets and a hotel room, surprising her when she returned home.

**A – Z**

Another squeeze of her hand made her turn back to Peeta, who looked slightly green. She smiled lightly and released her slightly sweaty hand from his clammy grip. He smiled apologetically, and she raised her hand to touch his cheek.

"We're nearly there sweetheart. We'll go straight to the hotel, freshen up and then we'll hit the pool. The awards are tomorrow evening and we'll be back home in time for work on Monday." He only nodded, afraid if he opened his mouth, his breakfast would make reappearance.

Katniss laughed quietly and sat back in her seat. She had been writing since she was seventeen, and since her first book was published when she was twenty three, she had become a frequent flyer.

Within half an hour, they had landed, picked up their luggage and walked out of the airport into the warm Capitol sun. Peeta grabbed her elbow and pulled her back a couple of steps. She turned her scowl to him when a kid with blue hair on a bike, rushed past them, almost running over Katniss's toes. He rose his eyebrow – his signature move – at her scowl and wrapped his arm around her waist.

She flagged down a cab, pulling Peeta in alongside her, when one stopped. The driver had piercings in his cheeks and a tattoo on his forehead. She gave him the name of their hotel, 'The Cornucopia', and relaxed against her fiancée, closing her eyes. When they arrived at the hotel, she leant forward to pay, shrinking back as the driver smiled, showing his green tinted teeth. Katniss merely shook her head, keeping her arm linked with Peeta's as they walked into the hotel.

Peeta hadn't said a word since they got onto the plane, and though Katniss understood why, his fear of flying, and his stress at going back to the Capitol, she thought he had been unusually quiet. When they got to their room, she took of her jacket and shoes, pushing her bag into the corner alongside them, and relaxed back onto the bed. Peeta had remained near the window, peeking out onto the busy street from behind the curtain.

Finally, she could stand the silence no more, she stood and walked over to Peeta, closing the curtains, taking his hand, and pulled him back to the bed. She sat back against the cushions, and opened her arms as he joined her. They lay back, arms wrapped around each other, Katniss tracing circles on Peeta's palm with her forefinger, and Peeta running his fingers through her hair.

"Peeta, you need to tell me about your childhood. I know it's hard, but if we are supposed to be getting married, we need to share this stuff. I need to know about your fear of the Capitol, why you hate it so much. Because... I can't do this without you..."

His hand stilled in her hair and she bit her lip, worrying she'd upset him.

"My mother was nineteen... My father was Snow's nephew. They met in a bar, got very drunk, and one month later she found out she was expecting me. When she told him about me, he handed her a wad of cash and told her to 'sort it out'. At nineteen, my mother had no money, and her family kicked her out. We lived pay check to pay check; sometimes she'd sneak me into breakfast club at school so I could get two meals a day." He paused and wiped his eyes, trying not to cry in front of his fiancée. "When she turned 27... she... I found her in the bath..." Katniss hugged him tighter, murmuring how sorry she was. "After she died, her family wouldn't take me in... they were ashamed of me, so they put me in care. It turned out it was a home that Snow owned... The staff would hit us... would punish us for nothing. We were starved. We were locked outside in the rain if we got in trouble in school. And I couldn't help the other kids. I was the oldest, the biggest, and the first target."

By this time, Katniss had stood up. She was pulling on her boots when Peeta looked over at her. "What are you doing?" She sat back down on the bed, her hands on his knees.

"We're going home. I'm not accepting an award from a man who is connected with that kind of... behaviour." He tried to argue but she shook her head. "No discussions. We can get the train, stop off in a hotel tonight, go to that new amusement park. I don't want this award anyway... I just wanna spend my weekend with you."

**A – Z**

Peeta sat back on the train, his fingers linked with Katniss's as she lay across the seats with her head on his lap. They were basically going to go AWOL for a couple of days, turn their cells off and spend the weekend with each other. Katniss felt him squeeze her hand again, and she looked up at him. He was smiling, properly for the first time since the beginning of the trip, as they passed a sign that said 'You are now leaving The Capitol'.

* * *

**I'm very tired. I know the ending sucks but I wanted this chapter up. I have a xmas o/s planned but it toward the end of the alphabet so I doubt I'll get it up in time. I've not even started writing D yet.**

**Please R+R, even if it's just to tell me how sucky this chapter is.**


	4. Districts

**Disclaimer: As usual, I hold no claim to anything Hunger Games, the characters, places, basically anything you recognise. I'm just twisting it for my own amusement, and for some release from the torture that is a university law degree.**

**A/N: I kinda regret starting this A-Z and it really is not getting much interest. I am going to try and write whenever I can, but when I have a finished chapter; I will not post it unless the traffic stats show people are actually reading it. This one was another AU idea that took me ages to come up with. Using brain power in uni has really caused a reduction in my imagination, so this one sucks too. However it is slightly longer than the others. So enjoy.**

**Letter: D**

**Word/Phrase: Districts.**

**Timeline: AU. Kinda. There are some similarities to HG, not in plot, but in characters.**

Katniss looked to the left, squinting in the sunlight. She was right at the end of a row of 12 girls, as she was from District 12, waiting for the race to start. She had been chosen as the best runner from her school and of all of the schools in her District.

She saw District 1's runner Glimmer, stretching at the other end of the row in her little pink shorts. Katniss turned, looking back at the male runners, chosen to run for their Districts, noticing that all the boys over the age of fifteen, including Peeta, were eyeing her backside. She looked back over at Peeta, scowling at him, as soon as he noticed; he shot her a guilty half-smile and mouthed 'good luck' to her.

The next in line was Clove. She was training in the Capitol to become a professional athlete in sprinting, and was in competitions all over the country. Katniss figured Clove would win, and was only participating because there was a money prize for the winner, and runners up. Clove was wearing tight running pants and was bent down tying her shoelaces. Cato, from her District was knelt in front of her, his hands on her knees, giving her a pep talk.

The District 3 and District 4 runners both looked around fourteen years old and were stood, whispering to each others, cautiously eyeing the other runners. They seemed nervous, like they had been picked to do the race, and hadn't volunteered. Katniss had seen them in practice runs, and they were by far not the fastest runners.

The runner from District 5 was in the process of pulling her long red hair into a ponytail, and was staring at a spot in the distance, not blinking. Katniss raised an eyebrow and looked away. The girl whose parents had named her Foxface, which Katniss thought was unfortunate, was known around the Districts for her intelligence, and was always competing in competitions in the Capitol. She had an eidetic memory, but by her own admission, was not an athlete.

The two girls next in line, Districts 6 and 7, were the shortest of all the female runners bar one, and seemed to be showing no interest in the race. The girls were 17 and 16 respectively, but looked a lot younger. Katniss assumed it was due to lack of food when they were growing up; she had seen it a lot in her District. They were sat on the grass, a little behind the starting line, sharing a candy bar, and a bottle of green liquid which looked like it came from the Capitol.

Districts 8, 9 and 10's runners were plain looking. Easy to overlook in a crowd. District 10 looked leaner than the other two, the muscles in her legs and arms more prominent. Katniss figured, at 16, the girl worked her Districts trade, part time when she was not at school. That was an order by the Capitol, depending on the trade, the males, or females or both of each District had to work part time when they turned 16. The District 9 runner was performing handstands, with 8 and 10 spotting her. They seemed disinterested in their surroundings.

Katniss stood up straighter, looking at the little girl next to her. The girl, who was known as Rue, was watching her intently with a small smile on her face.

"Checking out your competition?" Rue grinned as Katniss turned properly to face her.

"No harm in seeing what I'm up against." Katniss laughed... The race was about five minutes from starting, and Rue was the first person, aside from Peeta who had even attempted to talk to her. Rue moved closer to Katniss, moving her braid over her shoulder, pointing at the symbol on her t-shirt.

"A Mockingjay." Katniss nodded in agreement with Rue.

"Yeah, this was my sister's lucky shirt. She wanted me to win, so gave it to me to wear. I don't know what the big deal is, it's only a race."

Rue rolled her eyes and smiled at Katniss like she was being dim. "It's a cross country race, in a place we don't know, where the Capitol residents are allowed to create obstacles, just for their own amusement. It's just supposed to be fun for them to watch. But someone actually died a few years ago, the heat and dehydration just made them collapse." Katniss frowned but shook her head.

"They don't stand to gain anything except keeping their District residents healthy. They need to be ready to be trained when they turn 18, and this is just to show how the Capitol is in charge." Rue nodded and stretched out her legs, leaning forward to touch her toes.

The rest of the female runners had stood up, and were all facing the front. Clove and Glimmer, as well as Rue were moving down to the beginner's position. Most of the other girls chose to stay stood, only participating because they had been made too. Katniss shook her head, looking over at Peeta who was watching her with a small smile on his lips. Katniss smiled briefly back, shaking her head again at the butterflies she felt in her stomach.

Before she could get her bearings, the gun went off and the other runners raced off, the younger runners setting off at a leisurely pace. Katniss started running, keeping pace with Rue, as she watched Clove run off ahead, pumping her arms furiously. Foxface was surprisingly nimble and was only slightly behind Clove. Katniss laughed under her breath, thirty seconds into the 10 kilometre run and the supposed star runner was using all her energy.

For the first few kilometres there were no obstacles. Katniss and Rue kept a healthy pace and ran together, every so often filling the silence with a comment about their Districts or their lives. Katniss looked behind her and noticed two of the runners slowing to a stop, bending over with a stitch. Two down, 9 to go.

After the fourth kilometre, more runners had dropped out, either being too hot, or thirsty, or just unable to continue. The Capitol residents had started leaving obstacles in the middle of the roads, laughing as the runners navigated through the oil spills, or the angry dogs that were let off their leashes. Katniss and Rue continued at the same pace up until they had finished the fifth kilometre, helping each other across the obstacles, until Rue started to slow.

Katniss was used to running long distances, but Rue, only being twelve years old was not as used to it. She was getting thirsty and was constantly wiping the sweat from her forehead. She ran a little ahead of Katniss so Katniss could keep an eye on her, something Katniss had decided. Rue turned her head while running to tell Katniss that there were only 3 runners left aside from them, when she slipped awkwardly, landing on her front. Katniss stopped running instantly, bending down by Rue's side. It wasn't oil that Rue had slipped on, but looked like some form of black ice, which must have been fake, given the heat of the day hadn't melted it.

Rue was biting her lip in pain, and had clearly broken her ankle, so badly the bone was sticking out of her skin but was putting on a brave face, telling Katniss to run on. Katniss frowned and shook her head, giving Rue her water, waiting with her till some medics for the Capitol came for her. As they carried Rue off, Katniss stood, taking a bite of her energy bar, before setting off at almost a fast run to keep up with the, now three, other runners. She passed Foxface moving into the final kilometre, and Glimmer soon after. Glimmer had been keeping a pace just behind Clove but stopped abruptly when she seemingly pulled a muscle in her leg.

Clove had been running a rather fast pace the whole run and was clearly beginning to tire. They were nearing the end of the race, and Katniss found she still had a lot of energy. Clove was lagging and Katniss thought she could see a limp. They were nearing the finish line and she could see Peeta cheering at the finish line along with the male from Rue's District who was almost smiling and clapping lightly. She looked down at her shirt smiling as the gold Mockingjay glinted in the sunlight, pumping her legs faster.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Clove veering towards her, and Katniss recognised the move from one of her races. She jumped when Clove slid into a tackle, running faster before she could trip her. Katniss laughed as she crossed the finish line, finding herself instantly wrapped in Peeta's arms. Clove was still on the field, wiping the mud off her pants quite clearly muttering to herself about not winning the race. She'd had plenty of sponsors who would not be happy right now. Peeta was whispering in her ear, and she laughed before he pressed his lips to hers.

A hand on her shoulder made her turn and she grinned up at Effie, District 12's school coordinator. Effie was smiling though Katniss could tell she wanted to tell them how improper their public display was.

"Well done Miss Everdeen. You have just won a very generous amount of money for your school sports programme with a nice little stipend for yourself and your family. Your friend Rue says congratulations as well. "She walked off and Katniss turned back to Peeta, who linked his arm with hers. He handed her her cell phone, as Peeta wrapped his arm around her waist, sliding his hand down to her backside.

She giggled and slapped his hand away, calling Prim, to tell her she had won. It was 30 minutes until Peeta's race began and they wanted to make the most of their spare time together before they got back to District 12, and their separation from each other.

**A - Z**

With five minutes till Peeta's race began, they were back at the starting line, standing beside each other, Peeta preparing himself for the race, and Katniss checking out his competition.

The first and second in line, Cato and Marvel, were both built like boxers, you could tell by looking at them they had been training and had been heavily involved in sport from a young age. Marvel looked similar to Glimmer in skin tone and colouring, but Cato looked the complete opposite of Clove, all tall and blonde, similar to Peeta she noticed, in stature.

The next eight in line were different ages and heights. It looked like the runner from District 10 had a bandage around his leg, and when he turned round and moved away from the start line, she could see him limp slightly.

District elevens Thresh was a well know martial artist, competing, and winning, in his and other close Districts to 11, every few months. He was taller than all the other runners, and was muscled, but not in the same way as Marvel and Cato. This was a leaner, more toned muscle, and it was clear he had not grown up with an abundance of food. The one thing Katniss really noticed about him though was the glint in his eye and the cheeky half smile he got when he looked at Rue, it was clear that he felt protective of her, as she had been observing them two together.

Katniss leant up on her tiptoes, kissing Peeta lightly. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, rocking her side to side, almost like they were dancing. He held her for a few minutes until the starter moved to the front line, getting ready to begin the race. Katniss smiled at her boyfriend, moving away from the line, and the rest of the boys who were now stood ready, to the rest of the girls who were cheering their District partners on.

When the gun went off, Katniss found herself cheering on Peeta, loudly. Foxface walked over to her, a questioning look on her face. Katniss merely grinned at her and carried on watching Peeta, one of the front four, until they were out of sight. She was going to check on Rue before she made her way to the finish line to meet Peeta when he finished. The race was supposed to take around an hour for all the runners to finish. For those who did.

When Peeta had hit the second kilometre and was out of sight, Katniss made her way back into the building the races were being held at. She found the medical corridor, and saw two of the female runners eating saltine crackers and drinking water. Rue was in the room next door, her leg propped up on pillows laughing at something that was on the TV.

Katniss knocked on the door and walked in, holding out the candy bar she'd bought from the vending machine. Rue smiled at her, moving to the side so Katniss could take a seat. They spent a while talking, until the District 10 boy with the bad leg was brought in on a stretcher, complaining as he bled from a head wound. Rue had her leg in a cast, and had been given some morphling; she wouldn't be feeling any pain for a good few hours. She wanted to go down to the finish line to cheer on Thresh, whom she had agreed when Katniss mentioned that he was very protective of her.

The race was probably about half over, having already lost runners from three Districts. The boy from 10, Jason as he was named, said that Cato and Marvel were in the lead, followed closely by Thresh and Peeta. Rue asked the medic if she was allowed to leave and he agreed, writing her a prescription for morphling, and assigning her a wheelchair for her use until she left the Capitol. She was told that running again was not allowed for about twelve weeks and she would still have a very weak ankle when she finally got the cast off.

With that, they left the room, making their way to the finish line to get there before a winner crossed the line. They got there just in time for the drama to kick off. They sat with the girls from the other Districts and watched it unfold. Marvel was a little ahead of the rest, and when Cato neared him, Marvel stuck his leg out to trip him up. Katniss snickered as Cato jumped up, pushing Marvel to the ground. Within seconds they were fighting. Glimmer and Clove stood up, clearly debating whether or not to run onto the field to help their respective District partners. Rue waved when Thresh turned the corner, and Katniss stood with a smile when Peeta followed close behind. At this point, Cato and Marvel were rolling around on the ground throwing punches at each other. Officials or 'Peacekeepers' as they called them in the Districts, were making the way onto the track.

There was only a few hundred metres left of the race, and District 1 and two runners were now clearly disqualified. Thresh was grinning widely as he approached the finish, with Peeta running almost head to head with him. Katniss caught his eye and mouthed 'I love you,' to which Peeta grinned. Her smile turned to a frown as she saw Peeta, deliberately it seemed, slow down. He carried on running, but was clearly not trying to win. A couple of seconds after Thresh crossed the finish line, Peeta ran past him, grabbing hold of Katniss. He kissed her softly, as she wrapped her arms around him. Thresh was hugging Rue as she sat in her chair, Rue squealing loudly. Katniss smiled at Peeta, shoving him aside.

"You let him win on purpose didn't you?"

He shook his head but was smiling proudly. "He could have won without me 'helping', but we were talking when you were running, and their sports programme is almost as abysmal as ours. We already have your winnings for the school, we didn't need any more."

Katniss looked over at Rue, who was sat with Thresh, whispering about the medal he was wearing.

"Thresh... he's her half-brother... Same dad, different moms, they don't want anyone to know. It would bring some shame on their families apparently." Peeta continued.

Katniss looked shocked, but nodded, taking Peeta's hand. She kissed the dorsum of his hand and gazed up at him.

"I could not love you more, than I do right now."

* * *

**So I didn't really plan to end it here, but I didn't actually have an idea of where I was going to end it, this just seemed like a good place to end it when I wrote it. I just said 'end it' three times in the same sentence. I am so tired. Anyway. I am not getting much interest in this collection and though I thought it would be a fun little project, I will not continue it if no one wants to read it. I really have better things to be doing. However I will write if people want me to.**


	5. Effie

**Disclaimer: As usual, I hold no claim to anything Hunger Games, the characters, places, basically anything you recognise. I'm just twisting it for my own amusement, and for some release from the torture that is a university law degree.**

**A/N: I kinda regret starting this A-Z and it really is not getting much interest. I am going to try and write whenever I can, but when I have a finished chapter; I will not post it unless the traffic stats show people are actually reading it. This one was another AU idea that took me ages to come up with. Using brain power in uni has really caused a reduction in my imagination, so this one sucks too. I wanted to post an Xmas o/s and was planning to do it on 'S' but I have clearly not written that far ahead. Hopefully this one will suffice. It is basically short and fluffy, but I wanted Effie, and I wanted Christmas, so this is what you got.**

**Letter: E**

**Word/Phrase: Effie.**

**Timeline: AU. Completely. Ish. This one however is not Everlark. It is however Hayfie. Which is not too bad.**

* * *

The thing Effie loved most about Christmas was the tinsel. And the baubles. Well, any decorations really. She loved pretty, sparkly things and she always said she wanted her house at Christmas to reflect her personality.

Haymitch had been out that morning and bought the tree, and Effie had spent the afternoon rooting out the decorations from the basement. He was picking up the kids from school and then the four of them were going to make the house pretty for Christmas. So what if it was only the beginning of December. Haymitch would agree to anything if it meant keeping the smile on his girlfriend's face.

Effie sat down in front of the fire, a box of the children's old things beside her. Inside were all sorts of items from the past eight years, from Aurora's 'baby's first Christmas' decorations, to the candle from Aurelia's christening, held on Christmas Eve, three months after she had been born. She put the items aside, picking up more from the box. It was the matching outfits that they had worn on Aurelia's first Christmas; hers a onesie, Aurora's the same but for a toddler. She held them up to her nose and took a deep breath in, closing her eyes. They still carried a faint, Christmas, baby smell. Almost like winter spice, talcum powder.

It was hard to believe her kids were now five and seven. She had treasured every moment from when there were babies, and it wasn't like they were grown and ready to move out, hell, she was only 34 herself, but she felt them slipping away from her as they started school, found friends and became more independent. She shook her head clear of all thoughts and shoved all the items back into the box. The kids would be home any moment and Haymitch would want to get started cooking dinner.

She stood up and perused all the decorations. She had a few new ones, one Riley had made in kindergarten class a few days before, a glitter covered pinecone they had made at home, one rainy Saturday, and a bone shaped ceramic decoration they had bought in memory of their dog Comet, a rescue dog from the pound they had got last Christmas, who was hit by a car in October. It had been Haymitch who was most devastated by that though, he really was a big softie.

Effie turned round as the front door opened, sweeping her two children in to her arms as they chatted loudly about their day. They began talking louder to speak over one another, and Effie laughed. Haymitch followed them in, kissing the top of her head. When she looked up at him, he winked at her, putting their book bags down on the chair before he made his way into the kitchen.

As soon as the girls had calmed down and finished rabbiting on, she helped them remove their coats and gave them each a cookie. She told them they had thirty minutes to do any homework and then the rest of the day would be for decorating.

In the kitchen, Haymitch was pulling out the ingredients for spaghetti, but stopped when Effie joined him. He left the stove, and took hold of her hands, chuckling as he noticed her new manicure. She had spent ages that morning painting little pink snowmen, and purple snowflakes onto her silver nails.

"The kids are doing their sums and spelling until four and then it's time to spread Christmas cheer!" Haymitch laughed at the natural exuberance in her voice. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Effie gasped, reaching over, pausing before her fingers touched it. "What is it? Mitch you promised me no more gifts for no reason!" However, she couldn't stop herself from grabbing it, tugging lightly at the ribbon.

He winked again, kissing her lightly, before taking the gift box back from her, redoing the ribbon, shaking his head at her protests. Effie raised her eyebrow, noticing the bottle of brandy she had been using for the Christmas cake, stood open on the counter. "Don't drink my ingredients!" She kissed him back, walking out to check on the girls. Aurora had finished her spelling, and was helping her little sister with her sums. Effie sat down next to them, ready to help if they needed it, but started drawing little Christmas trees over a blank piece of paper.

**A-Z**

By 5:30 they had finished their homework, eaten dinner, iced some Christmas cupcakes and watched a few cartoons. It was time to decorate the house. Effie internally squealed, running her fingers over the silver tinsel. Haymitch stood the girls on stools, standing behind both of them so they wouldn't fall, as they hung light decorations on the lower branches of the tree. Effie strung the lights and tinsel with precision, wanting the tree to look perfect. She was a bit OCD about the tree, and every year spent a couple of hours after the girls had gone to bed, moving some of the decorations, making it look perfect. Of course the girls were so young they never noticed.

Haymitch carried on helping the girls until the tree was finished, lifting Rory on his shoulders so she could put the angel on the top of the tree, as Effie helped Riley hang bunting over all the doorways. Effie held both of the girls on her lap as Haymitch plugged in the lights, and they all cheered as the room lit up. Even the angel had a light on top of the head, which made the halo look like it was glowing.

They carried on decorating, each of them arranging and rearranging the huge array of Christmas teddies on their windowsills, spraying fake snow on all the windows and doors facing the street, and cutting out paper snowflakes with crinkly safety scissors. Effie smiled fondly as Rory helped Riley cut hers.

When the girls were tired, and all the kiddie stuff had been done, Haymitch sat with them on the sofa, cartoons on as they dozed against his side, as Effie walked around, putting the finishing touches to the house. She put out the scented candles, but didn't light them, displayed all the cards on the holder, hung the wreath and all the decorations that were two high for the girls to reach.

She sighed in satisfaction as she looked around the house. It was perfect. The kids had even done an even better job with the tree. Aurelia was asleep with her head on Haymitch's lap and Aurora was clearly forcing herself to stay awake, sucking her thumb as she blearily watched Effie move across the room.

"It looks so pretty momma." Effie smiled down at her eldest daughter, lifting her effortlessly into her arms. Rory wrapped her arms and legs around her, gripping Effie's dyed-pink hair in her tiny fingers. She laid her head on her shoulder and Effie closed her eyes, breathing in. Her daughter, the baby smell long gone, smelled like cookies, and a slight lavender mist that was sprayed in her room every night. Haymitch stood with their youngest still fast asleep in his arms and they walked together upstairs until they reached the end of the hall. They took their daughters into their separate bedrooms, tucking them in, kissing them goodnight, and then passed each other in the hall as they went into the others bedroom, to say goodnight.

When Effie sat down on the sofa, tucking her feet up under her, it was only a little after eight. Haymitch handed her a glass of wine, turned on the TV, and turned up the fire, sitting next to Effie, tucking her into his side. She looked up at him to find him staring at the tree, which made Effie paranoid for a second, worrying she had done something wrong. She watched him as he stared, until a noise on the TV broke him out of his daze.

"I know there are like three weeks until Christmas..." Effie nodded, waiting for him to continue. "But that gift I gave you earlier... I want you to open it." This time she shook her head. "No, but sweetheart, I have Christmas sorted... I want you to open this one now."

After staring at him for a few minutes, trying to break his gaze as he stared back, she relented, moving to go to the kitchen to search for it. Haymitch produced it from behind his back, but instead of handing it to her, he undid the ribbon himself.

"Effie Adelaide Trinket, you have been the love of my life for the past ten years. You have given me two gorgeous children, and you have been the perfect mother and partner. You always put everything you've got into keeping this family running, and I do not think I could live without you in my life. Will you marry me?"

With that, he opened the box, showing her a gorgeous diamond ring. She bit her lip as if she was about to cry and nodded, holding her breath as he placed the ring on her finger. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as he kissed her, lifting her into his arms.

The last thing she noticed as he carried her out of the room was the moonlight glinting off the silver baubles on the tree, reflecting the snowflakes begin to fall outside.

God, she loved Christmas.

* * *

**So there it is. Short fluffy chapter, written in just over three hours, posted in time for Christmas. I will get back to proper writing sometime relatively soon, but don't expect anything until at least January, maybe even after my exams. Please R+R. Happy holidays. ClaireJKP.**


	6. Finnick

**Disclaimer: As usual, I hold no claim to anything Hunger Games, the characters, places, basically anything you recognise, it does not belong to me. I'm just twisting it for my own amusement, and for some release from the torture that is a university law degree.**

***So this is an idea from AndreaCherrypie. If it doesn't work, blame her. Also wanna thank her for beta'ing and for literally making it better.***

**Letter: F**

**Word/Phrase: Finnick.**

**Timeline: I'm not actually sure. Past to present to AU future.**

* * *

When Finnick first walked up to me in the Capitol, he was everything I had assumed he would be. He was exactly like Haymitch had said, a peacock, a preener. His manner and his charm were exactly like expected from someone who had spent so much time as a Capitol darling. He looked exactly like a District 4 tribute, a _career_, should look.

When he offered me a sugar cube and asked for all my secrets, I saw the arrogant, self-confident man that had been described. I saw the man who would not protect his partner if she was in trouble, a man who was only out to protect himself.

When he offered to train me in trident lessons, in return for archery lessons, I saw the skilled, cunning man who was looking out for himself, but also the smart, almost friendly man who knew the value of well-trained allies.

When he almost beat me to the cornucopia and killed the District 5 tribute, before flashing his golden bracelet, I froze. Haymitch had talked about allies, about knowing who to trust and in the short time I had known Finnick, I did not trust him. When I tried to swim out to Peeta, but Finnick stopped me, going instead, my distrust deepened. However when he carried him to shore, I figured we were safer with him, than I was trying to kill him and protect Peeta at the same time. It was an alliance of sorts.

I couldn't trust a man I knew so little about, someone who had killed before. I couldn't trust his motives, the way he got the bracelet, the way he was so happy at the sound of a cannon. I couldn't trust the fact that a man who had spent over 20 years in a District revolving around water, could not find a single source of water in the arena.

So when Peeta hit the force field, I did not trust the way Finnick was right there. It was an instinct. I had to stop him from hurting Peeta, the only way I knew how. It was the most natural feeling in the world. Pulling an arrow from my quiver and expertly sliding it into my bow in less than a second. It was the same action I had performed maybe hundreds of thousands of times, whether to protect me or my loved ones from danger, or to protect us from starving. Like Gale had said, it really isn't that different, hunting people. I was ready for the attack, the feeling of the sleek bow and arrow in my hand was familiar, and it was a good job I took a second to breathe and aim, finally realising that Finnick was not attacking Peeta, he was trying to save him.

I had to trust him after that. Though my thoughts were primarily on Peeta and his wellbeing, I had to think of Finnick. He was a man who had the option to kill everyone and go home to the love of his life, but chose to stay and protect his allies. It was a good idea to trust him.

When the first day was over, and Finnick appeared to be grieving over his lost friends, I saw a man who cared, more than one is expected to after all that he had suffered in his life. I saw a man who tried to shield an old woman from the evilness that was occurring, though he knew she had seen worse things than he could ever imagine. When the sponsor gift arrived, and he learnt of its use, I watched as he made sure Mags had a drink before thinking of his own overwhelming thirst. Maybe I had been wrong about him.

When Finnick volunteered to be on first watch, the natural distrust I felt with everyone reared its ugly head. He had saved Peeta's life, and it wouldn't make sense for him to just end it now, but then again, nothing about the Hunger Games actually made sense. When the fog came down and Peeta was unable to run, I had to trust that Finnick would carry him, like he had to trust me to carry Mags.

When Mags sacrificed herself to save Peeta, I saw the sad, broken man, mourning for the loss of his loved one. I saw a man who was no longer trying to act older than his age, instead a man suffering like someone who'd had to grow up to fast, whose childhood had been stolen from him, much like every one of us.

When Johanna, Wiress and Beetee arrived, I saw Finnick greet them as old friends. I saw him as more than the capitol darling, but a man who saw the best in others, and treated them as such. When Wiress was killed, and Finnick was injured trying to shield Peeta, I could not deny it anymore. I could trust Finnick with Peeta's life. I knew one day that I might have had to.

When Finnick and I were caught in the Jabberjay attack, and I heard him scream for Annie, it showed just how much he cared for a girl everyone else labelled 'mad'. He truly believed his love was being killed, and he looked helpless. He couldn't protect the one person he loved the most, and his face reflected exactly how I felt every time I thought of Peeta. Even after the Jabberjay's were dead and the attack was over, I saw how much the thought of Annie being tortured had unnerved him. It took Peeta, smart and compassionate Peeta to calm him down, to explain that the sounds were faked. When I watched Finnick sleep, I witnessed the same restless slumber I had experienced, ever since my first games. I saw him unguarded, his thoughts only on Annie.

All the trust that I had unconsciously placed on him evaporated the moment Finnick and Johanna separated Peeta and I in the arena. I knew it had all been a ruse. That Finnick had never meant to protect Peeta. For the second time in as many days, I had my arrow trained on Finnick and I wasn't afraid to use it.

When I finally learnt the truth about the plans to overthrow the Capitol, I understood Finnick's motives. I still no longer trusted him, but I knew the reasons behind his actions. When he learnt that Annie had also been captured with Peeta and Johanna, I saw him break down. I saw the light leave his eyes, he was grief-stricken. And I felt sorry for him.

It was strange seeing Finnick broken. He was no longer the cocky man we knew him to be, but a shell of himself. I knew we were suffering the same thing, the Capitol had stolen the two people that meant the most to us, and we didn't know how to function. When he repeatedly tied the same knot, I saw a deeply distressed, slightly unhinged man who was unable to concentrate and was struggling to keep himself sane, keep it together. He was still doing a better job than I was, though. So when he gave his rope, his lifeline, I saw the man behind the bravado, and he was the man we had all grown to know. In return, I made sure Finnick knew, as soon as it was certain, that Annie, being held purely because of Finnick's love for her, would receive immunity in return for my being the Mockingjay.

When Finnick heard of the trident Beetee had made him, it gave me a glimpse of the child behind the man, one that had had to grow up too fast. It was the first time I could really see beyond the front he always had up. I could see how the Capitol had damaged him, maybe beyond repair.

When I truly found a connection with Finnick, it was during and after the bombing of District 13 by the Capitol. I saw the world though his eyes, when he told me he had misjudged me. He knew I truly loved Peeta, maybe even in the same way he loved Annie. And then when he told his story to the nation, I, along with the rest of Panem caught a glimpse into the evil underbelly of the Capitol. It finally made me understand why Finnick was the way he was.

When Annie and Peeta and the others were brought back from the Capitol, I felt like I could finally breathe again. When I saw Finnick finally reunite with Annie, it lured me into a false sense of security. I could not wait to go and see Peeta, I only hoped our reunion would be as special as theirs.

The only release from the torture of knowing that my Peeta was broken, was preparing for Finnick and Annie's wedding. When they married, I could see the way he looked at her, it was the same way old Peeta used to look at me. After everything we had been through together, Finnick and I now considered ourselves friends. I understood, and agreed with, everything he had done during and after the games, to protect his true love.

When Finnick came up with the idea of 'Real or Not Real', I once again saw the man who was trying to protect Peeta, and dare I say, save me. When he took charge after Boggs died, and voted against killing Peeta, it demonstrated just one more time that he had been trying to save Peeta from the very beginning.

When he put the needs of the group before himself, and it proved to be his downfall, I saw a man like the one Peeta used to be. Selfless, brave, and noble. When he died protecting us, I saw the key moments in his life; receiving his trident that made him win the games, hearing Mags laugh, living on the sea in District 4, and the face of his new bride.

Now, as I sit here and I watch Finn, his teenage son, teach Willow and Rye, my children, how to swim, I see his father. He looks so much like him, and seeing him only brings back memories of my time with him. So I sit back and I just watch. I look at him, and I see everything in him that made Finnick. A victor, rebel, husband, and father. I see the man who would stop at nothing to save his friends, his allies, and his one true love. I see the face of the man who time and time again, protected Peeta, saved him, and in turn, saved me.

I see the face of a hero. Finnick Odair.


End file.
